Halloween Troubles
by John Silver fan
Summary: It's Halloween, and Cassim is dressed as Dracula. But then the real Dracula shows up! After being bitten Cassim is turned into a creature of the night! The gang must change him back before the next full moon in three days or he'll be a monster forever!
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween in Agrabah. The gang was trying to decide what to wear. Cassim finally decided to dress up as Count Dracula.

After going through the city they decided to give Mozenrath a little scare. Since Cassim was the scariest looking, they decided to have him come in last.

After scaring the young socerer themselves the gang called for Cassim.

"Oh, King of the Night, come and feast upon this mortal's blood."

Cassim swooped in and moved towards Mozenrath, with a loud hiss like a vampire.

"Is it just me, or does Dad look _really_ light?"

Cassim grabbed Mozenrath moved behind him, and bit him on the neck!

"Al, that's _not_ Cassim. That's the _real_ Count Dracula!"

"Lets find Dad and get out of here!"

They found Cassim heading their way.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"I think so. Some guy dressed the same as me attacked me. Then something bit me on the back of the neck."

Genie looked at the back of Cassim's neck.

"Cassim, the real Dracula is in there finishing off Mozenrath."

"What?!"

"He's the guy that attacked you, and he's the one that bit you."

"No wonder it hurt worse than any other bite I've had."

"Why didn't he just finish off Dad like he is Mozenrath?"

Before Genie could answer, Cassim groaned and dropped to his knees clutching his head!

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Something... something's happening to me." he said between clenched teeth.

Cassim let out a loud yell. His yelled turned into a high pitched, shrill screech! His skin became lighter and lighter until it was almost as pale as Mozenrath's skin!

"Genie what's happening to him?!" the gang cried.

"He's turning into a vampire himself!"

The sreech came again followed by a soft thud. They looked at Cassim to see he was lay on the ground, not moving!

"Dad!"

Sudenly Cassim leaped to his feet. He turned upon the gang. His eyes were red, and siliva dripped from the sides of his mouth as he looked at them! He opened his mouth with a small hiss, revealing the vampire fangs!

Suddenly Dracula appeared beside Cassim!

"Not yet, my servant. They shall come later."

"As you wish, master."

Dracula swung his cape around them, and they disappeared!


	2. Chapter 2

At the palace the gang had just told the sultan what happened.

"There must be some way to change him back."

"If we can kill Dracula it'll turn him back, but there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"If we don't do it by the next full moon, Cassim will be a vampire forever."

"The next full moon is in three days! They could be anywhere! How are we suppose to find and kill Dracula in three days, especially if he only comes out at night."

"Vampires go about the day disguised as normal humans."

"That shouldn't be too big of a problem to find them now."

"Lets get started."

"Wait, Dracula will be even more dangerous now that he's sucked Mozenrath's blood, he's also sucked his magic. Also, being his new servant, I don't think Cassim will let us get at Dracula very easily."

"Oh boy. This just gets better and better."

"Lets get loooking. We don't have much."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Only if Cassim bit Dracula back and sucked even a tiny bit of his blood, but I highly doubt that's gonna happen."

The gang searched for two days and nights! They finally found them near sunset on the third day!

The sunset, and Cassim and Dracula went into their true forms!

"We have to hurry! If the sun rises before we get this done, Cassim will remain a vampire forever!"

Aladdin pulled the wooden stake from his sash.

Dracula pulled back, hissing with fear.

The young prince charged the King of the Night.

A strong blow from Cassim sent him tumbled to the ground!

"Harm my master and I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Dad, it's me, Aladdin! I'm trying to help you!"

"Why would I want help? Like this, I have power! I am feared by all mortals!"

"Dad, what would Mom say if she was here?!"

Cassim stopped for a moment!

Aladdin knew he was getting somewhere now!

"Dad, Mom wouldn't want you to be like this, and I don't either. I don't want a monster father. I want my father. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Please, Dad. Let me help you."

Cassim blinked, shook his head, and rubbed it.

His eyes were once again dark brown!

"Dad?"

"Aladdin."

Aladdin smiled, threw the stake down, and hugged his father.

"I'm so sorry, son."

"You couldn't help it."

"What are you doing, you fool?! Finish him off!"

Cassim turned to Dracula.

"No. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt my only son."

"Fine."

Dracula used Mozenrath's magic to toss Cassim aside!

He descended upon the helpless Aladdin! 


	3. Chapter 3

Before Dracula reached Aladdin he was grabbed from behind and thrown back!

Cassim stodd in front of Aladdin.

"Don't you dare touch my son!"

"You fool! I am your master!"

"I have no master except the sultan!"

Dracula lunged at Cassim!

The two fought wildly.

Then, Dracula's fangs sank into Cassim's left shoulder!

He cried out in pain.

"Oh no! Dracula bit first!"

When Dracula got up Cassim could hardly move. Dracula had sucked nearly all of his blood!

He turned upon Aladdin and pinned him down with his foot.

"Now for you, my young prey."

With the last of his strength, Cassim launched himself at Dracula.

He held him in a tight headlock!

"Let go of me you fool!"

"You'll... never... hurt... anyone... again!"

Dracula screeched in pain as Cassim's fangs sank into his neck!

Cassim got just a drop of blood before Dracula knocked him off!

"You useless fool."

Aladdin lunged at Dracula, driving the wooden stake through his heart!

That was the end of Count Dracula.

Cassim slowly turned back into himself.

When the sun rose, the gang saw that his face was deathly pale.

"Dad!"

"Cassim!"

Aladdin knelt down beside his father and gently lifted the upper part of his body in his arms.

"I'm... sorry... for... hurting you..., son."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. Everything's going to be okay now that you're back to normal."

"Not... quite. Dracula... died... with.. most... of... my... blood... running... through... him."

"Dad, please don't do this. Not now."

"I... have... no... choice... this... time."

Cassim slumped against Aladdin's hold!

"Dad! No!"

The young prince wept for his father.

"Al, look! The color's returning to his face!"

Cassim's eyes soon opened! He was alive!

"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad it did!" 


End file.
